


For The Captain

by AlyssiaInWonderland



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Gen, Jim is an excellent Captain, Jim would die for his crew, and will bar fight to prove it, but they would also die for him, it's time for Jim Kirk validation, mild sexual comments and references to Jim's past, ptsd mention, the OC (Maille) thinks their captain is amazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21939319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssiaInWonderland/pseuds/AlyssiaInWonderland
Summary: Based on a Tumblr Post Prompt: Ok. Suppose someone with a less than pleasant attitude finds out about a little bit of Jim’s past, particularly regarding his history with education. And suppose this someone says something like, “Captain? He didn’t even finish high school!”And suppose someone in the crew overheard that and knows full well how smart and capable Jim is.Talk to me about that, please.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88





	For The Captain

Maille hadn’t been posted to the USS Enterprise for very long, and they were, already, being held post-shore-leave for a potential disciplinary.

It had taken them a great deal of time, effort and training to make it through the Academy, and further still to prove themselves worthy of such a flagship - and of such a Captain. They had to admit, Captain Kirk was one of the few who lived up to the hype.

They’d expected him to be like any other high-flier; bright, talented, but little more than that. Perhaps a touch callous, a touch over-confident and lucky.

He’d proven, even in the three months of their stay on the ship so far, that this was not the brand of leader he was.

So, when they heard that awful Lieutenant Mitchell in the bar in Risa, it was only natural to - well. They should start, perhaps, from the beginning.

The bar was full, dark, and stank of alcohol. The standard fare - though a far from ‘standard’ woman was giving Maille a once-over that promised more, which was not at all unwelcome. The night was developing, and it seemed it would be highly pleasant. Until, that is, they caught their Captain’s name, from behind her.

“Captain? He didn’t even finish high school!” The man behind them at the bar laughed, derisively. “Got into so many fights, Pike had to bail him out. A lucky punk, if you ask me.”

“I-” The person standing near him, presumably a tacit companion, looked rather uncomfortable.

“You! You’re on his ship, right? You know what I’m on about. Bastard liked to pretend he was better than me, but we all knew. He was a wh-”

Maille span around, the unsavoury words enough to entirely dull the potential for a good evening with good company.

“Are you talking to me?” They demanded, pushing forward. The man nodded, though the person nearby was clearly gesturing for him to shut up.

“Yeah. You’re Enterprise crew, right? So you know Kirk used to be a dropout s-” Maille grabbed the man’s collar, drawing him close, using every inch of their height (including heeled boots).

“Choose your next words very, very carefully.” Maille hissed. The man blinked, and his companion winced.

“So you like him? He is attractive, I’ll admit.”

“Mitchell, quit mouthing off! They’ve practically got you in a chokehold, and you’re a bitter, rude drunk.” The man - Mitchell - seemed to have gone too far, now, even for his erstwhile companion.

“What? S’true. He’s unqualified, undignified, unworthy-” He cut off as Maille dropped him against the bar counter, hard. “Ow!”

“Unqualified? Undignified?” Maille searched, frantically, for words to do their anger justice. “That man has more dignity in one little finger than you have in your entire, alcohol-soaked body! If drink makes honest words then yours are sick with jealousy.” Maille felt their whole body heating up, tensing, ready for a fight. “Would someone unworthy of Captain-hood spend an hour, of his own rest shift, helping a new ensign plot the next course - doing the equations, I might add, by hand? Would they spend an entire day changing the ship’s automated announcement bell so it doesn’t sound like a siren that trigger’s a crew-member’s PTSD? Would they use their political pull, not to gain traction in the council, but to defend their staff and take full responsibility for an incident everyone knew wasn’t just his own fault? No! Do you know why, Mitchell?”  
  
He stared at them, dumbly, blinking.

“Because Captain Kirk is a better Captain, a better _person_ , than you will ever be! I’ve been on the ship for three months and he has earned my loyalty a thousand times over. He saved my life, on my first away mission.” Maille shoved their sleeve up, to reveal a wicked, red scar. “That phaser would have hit my heart if he hadn’t pushed me out of fire. By putting himself in danger.” Maille glared at Mitchell, powerfully. “So if you could shut your ignorant, _unqualified_ mouth? You’d be saving yourself a world of pain.”  
  
“Sheesh. No need to sound in love with him. What, did he do you, too?” Mitchell spat, his face ugly with spite.

Maille could have, at this point, disengaged. They could have explained that they don’t even like men. They could have realised there was no winning against someone so crass.

Instead, they drew back their fist and punched Mitchell firmly in his smug, cruel face.

And now, they were stuck in a holding cell, hopefully to be exonerated, or at least given a lighter than usual sentence, with the help of some (admittedly drunk) eyewitnesses.

Though, Maille reflected, even if they had to take a few rough shifts, it was worth it. And they hoped Captain Kirk never had to hear why the altercation had taken place. They had a feeling that Spock and Bones would help them see to it.

After all, their Captain would do anything for his crew.

And so, they would do anything, for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hope you enjoyed this! Just a little quick thing because I liked the sound of a prompt. Because. I have no impulse control!
> 
> As ever, comments and kudos feed my dark soul! :)


End file.
